Maga del amor
by Hikari ichinose valdez
Summary: Yugi y otros compañeros tienen problemas para confesar su amor, pero el día sera salvado por Hikari quien les dará el valor para confesarse y obtener el amor. (YAOI chico x chico)
1. Chapter 1

_Bien este es mi primer capitulo, espero les guste._

_Aclaraciones: Hikari Kiyama es la que ayudara a Yugi, Ryou y Malik, no es mala, las malas saldrán después._

* * *

Un lunes por la mañana, dormía en su habitación tranquilamente, una chica de Preparatoria de cabello castaño largo con mechas rojas y ojos cafés, hasta que alguien la despertó con un grito.

¡Hi-ka-riii!, despierta se hace tarde –se escucho una voz de la parte baja de la casa

Ya voy –dijo la castaña levantándose del suelo por el susto

Después de unos veinte minutos bajo ya arreglada y con su uniforme, se sentó en una silla frete a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar.

Hija, que voy a hacer contigo, tienes que despertar más temprano así no tendrías que comer rápido –dijo su madre mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a comer rápido y correr –dijo mientras terminaba de comer- además tengo buenas calificaciones así que todo está bien

Bueno, que le vamos a hacer –dijo su madre

Gracias por el desayuno mamá, ya me voy a la escuela –dijo la castaña saliendo de la casa

Sí, que te vaya bien, oye espera llevas tu disco de duelo –le dijo su madre antes de que se fuera ya que ella iba a una secundaria donde también enseñaban duelo de monstruos

Si, si lo traigo –grito ya afuera de la casa

Más tarde, en el salón de clases del 1°A…

Hola, Hikari –dijo un chico un poco más bajo que ella, de cabellos puntiagudos y tricolores, ojos amatista y una piel blanca

Hola, Yugi y los demás chicos –devolviéndole el saludo a chico

Bueno Tea fue a buscar algo a su casillero, Joey no ha llegado, Ryou fue con Malik fueron a la biblioteca a buscar unas libretas que se les olvidaron el viernes –dijo el tricolor

Bueno, aprovechando de que no están, ya te le declaraste a ese chico de 2° grado –dijo la castaña divertida

Noo! Además que hare pasa si me llega a rechazar y tampoco creo que para el yo exista –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pues si no le confiesas tus sentimientos, alguna otra chica te podría ganar, si no te llegara a conocer solo tienes que ir y hablarle un poco y así te conocerá, posiblemente después hablen más seguido y ya podrás confesarle tus sentimientos –le dijo Hikari

¿Y cómo hare para hablar con él? –pregunto Yugi

No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan –respondió

Hola chicos de que hablan –dijo Joey entrando al salón un chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos color miel y más alto que ambos

Nada importante –dijo Yugi

Ves te dije que no olvidaras guardar las libretas, tienes suerte de que no se las hayan llevado –dijo Malik un chico de cabellos color ceniza, piel morena, ojos violetas y una estatura un poco más alta que la de Hikari regañando a Ryou

Lo que importa es que las encontramos –dijo Ryou cabellos blancos, ojos marrones, piel nívea

Yo digo que ambos son unos bobos, a ambos se les olvidaron sus libretas –dijo Tea entrando al salón después de los otros dos chicos, ella es de cabello castaño hasta la, la misma estatura que la de Hikari, ojos azules, tez blanca

Hola, chicos –dijeron Yugi, Joey y Hikari

Hola –respondieron los otros 3

Después de saludarse sonó el timbre de entrada y los demás alumnos entraron al salón y llegó el maestro y empezó la primera clase.

Bueno, jóvenes tráiganme las tareas que deje el viernes –dijo el profesor sacando del locker unos libros y unos bolígrafos

Todos pasaron a entregar su cuaderno, después de que calificara todos los cuadernos el maestro puso una tarea y después se pospuso la siguiente clase porque no vino el maestro porque se enfermo y no consiguió a ningún suplente, después de solo platicar y echar relajo fue a hora del recreo.

Oye, Yugi ahí está el chico que te gusta ve y habla con el –dijo Hikari dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

Pero como no se me ocurre un tema en especial –dijo el tricolor

Pues entonces te ayudare –dijo la castaña mientras empujaba a Yugi con mucha fuerza para que lograra chocar contra aquel chico que tenía una misma apariencia pero más alto

Yugi si logro chocar con el chico y este enseguida al ver que el chico, chocaría con él y el chico caería al suelo así que lo tomo por el brazo y la cintura, y lo atrajo hacía él para que no cayera.

Lo… lo siento –dijo Yugi avergonzado

No te preocupes, ten más cuidado, y por cierto cuál es tu nombre –pregunto el tricolor mayor pues ambos se parecían

Mi nombre es Yugi muto –dijo mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

Bueno yo soy Yami Atem, nos vemos –dijo mientras se marchaba

Eso me ha parecido un buen comienzo –dijo Hikari poniendo un mano en el hombro de Yugi

Yo también lo creo –dijo Yugi

Bueno ahora veré a otros chicos que también tienen problemas para declararse –dijo Hikari yéndose al patio de la escuela

En el patio…

Hola –dijo Hikari acercándose a Ryou que estaba detrás de un árbol espiando

¡Haaa!, oye me asustaste -dijo Ryou

Lo siento, y a cuál de todos los chicos espías –dijo la castaña haciendo sonrojar a Ryou

Y tu como sabes que estoy espiando a alguien –dijo excusándose el peliblanco

Porque la gente no está de tras de un árbol, mirando atento, con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y suspirando –dijo haciendo sonrojar al de ojos marrones

Ok, me descubriste, a quien miro es al chico de cabello blanco, a Bakura –dijo el peliblanco

Haa, al chico que se parece a ti, solo que es más alto y tiene su fleco forma de murciélago –dijo Hikari mirando al chico que miraba Ryou

Sí, es ese –dijo Ryou mirando a Bakura

¿Y porque no le hablas? –pregunto Hikari

Etto… y de que podría hablar con él, ni siquiera me conoce –dijo Ryou

Pues hagamos que te conozca –dijo Hikari

Jaló con bastante fuerza del brazo de Ryou haciéndolo salir de su escondite, luego lo empujo y como ya estaban cerca del chico solo lo empujo un poco para que solo topara con la espalda, ya que el chico parecía tener un carácter algo fuerte y si chocaba de golpe no sería nada bueno.

Fíjate por dónde vas –dijo el mayor

Yo…yo lo siento –dijo Ryou haciendo una cara de tristeza muy kawaii haciendo que Bakura se sonrojara y Hikari al ver tal escena empezara a tener un pequeño derrame nasal

Y cuál es tu nombre –pregunto el mayor de los peliblancos

Ryou –dijo el menor

Bueno, para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas –dijo mientras tomaba por el mentón al menor para que lo viera fijamente y después lo soltó y se fue con sus amigos

Al parecer, es un paso más cerca de él –dijo Hikari cuando Bakura y sus amigos se fueron

Eso creo –dijo Ryou

Luego de un rato sonó el timbre de regreso del recreo pero los grados de primero y segundo los llamaron al auditorio, para darles información de una dinámica que se haría solo con dos de los tres grupos de primero y segundo, los del tercero no porque estaban en otra dinámica solo para los de tercero.

Muy bien jóvenes, los hemos llamado aquí, porque se hará una dinámica con la cual podrán sumar puntos para sus exámenes –dijo el profesor de la clase del 1°C

La dinámica consiste en que, los alumnos de los 2° grados elijan a uno de los de primero, y entre sí ayudarse e irse conociendo, también lograr que los conocimientos del uno y el otro les ayude en sus duelos y así mejorar sus calificaciones –explico la maestra del 2°A

Y tienen que elegir bien a quien tendrán como compañero, y se puede elegir a cualquiera de cualquier grupo, no necesariamente si eres del "B" tienes que elegir a alguien del "B", pero no puedes elegir a alguien que ya ha sido elegido –dijo el maestro del 2°C

Cuándo ya has elegido a tu compañero tienen que llevar un brazalete, pulsera, o algo para saber que ya tienen compañero, ambos tienen que ser iguales, para así poder distinguirlos y tienen que avisarle a su compañero que lo han escogido para que no acepte de alguien más –aclaro la profesora del 1°B

Tienen está semana para elegir a su compañero, o quien ya sepa quién, cuando ya hayan elegido escriban los nombres de ambos en una hoja, y dénselo a su profesor y al de su compañero, afuera de los salones habrá una pizarra ahí el maestro escribirá el nombre de ambos –dijo la maestra de 2°B

Eso es todo, elijan bien porque una vez que entreguen el papel con los nombres, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tienen esta semana así que ya pueden empezar a elegir, ya pueden retirarse –dijo el profesor del 1° A

En el salón de clases…

Oye Hikari quien crees que me elija –le pregunto Joey

Mmm… no sé, tal vez alguien un poco molesto, o una chica linda, las posibilidades son muchas –respondió Hikari

Valla, ya quiero saber que sucederá –dijo Joey

Yo, igual –dijo Malik

Es algo emocionante –dijo Hikari – También porque creo saber con quién acabaran todos, Yugi y Yami, porque ya se conocen un poco más, Ryou y Bakura, apuesto a que Bakura no conoce a nadie más de 1° y también querrá saber sobre el chico que chocó con su espalda, Marik y Malik, cuando me encontré con ese tipo de Marik me dijo que le ayudara a conquistar a Malik así que no creo que escoja a alguien más y Joey, el aun no se con exactitud con quien valla a quedar pero no importa luego lo sabré –pensó Hikari sonriendo

Oye, Tea tu quién crees que te escoja –pregunto Yugi

La verdad, no sé –respondió

Me pregunto, con quien quedaremos todos –dijo Ryou

Pues, al parecer tendremos que esperar –dijo Hikari

Tal vez, no mucho –dijo Joey viendo que en la pizarra el maestro escribía unos nombres y alguien llamo a Yugi desde la puerta

Hola, Yugi te elegí como mi compañero –dijo Yami

De acuerdo, ¿pero porque a mí? –pregunto Yugi

Pues, para conocernos mejor, y bueno no se me ocurría alguien mejor –respondió Yami

Me parece bien, al menos tengo a alguien guapo –dijo Yugi quien luego se tapo la boca y enrojeció

Yo también me alegro de tener a alguien muy kawai, bueno me tengo que ir –dijo Yami

Si –asintió Yugi

Oye, que te parece, al parecer mi plan funcionó –dijo Hikari quien fue con Yugi luego que el mayor se fue

Claro, pero entonces, ¿ya sabías sobre la dinámica? – pregunto Yugi

Si, estaba pasando el viernes por la dirección y escuche que los de segundo elegirían y por eso hoy puse el plan en marcha y ha salido bien –dijo dando respuesta a la pregunta

Valla, tu pareces ser una maga y con un empujón de magia, me has ayudado a estar más cerca de la persona de la que me enamore –dijo Yugi

Solo ha sido un plan bien hecho para ayudar a un amigo, además el amor y yo no nos hemos llevado bien –dijo la castaña

¿Cómo que no se llevan bien? –pregunto Yugi

Bueno es difícil explicarlo, el amor viene a mí y acepto pero al final no lo quería y luego vuelve a mí y no quiero amar a alguien por lastima así que los rechazo, técnicamente no me he enamorado lo suficiente de nadie –dijo tratando de explicar Hikari

Bueno, tal vez en esta dinámica lo consigas –dijo con ánimo Yugi

Tal vez, ahora solo faltan dos más para llegar a la meta en mis planes de ayuda –dijo hikari

¿Quiénes? –pregunto de nuevo Yugi

Pronto lo sabrás –contesto Hikari

He, chicos de que tanto hablan –pregunto Tea acercándose a ellos

De lo emocionados que estamos con esta dinámica, y Yugi ya tiene compañero –dijo Hikari

Y ahora que les sucederá con esta dinámica, quienes tendrán como compañeros para este loco proyecto los demás, que harán esa semana, funcionara bien el plan de Hikari con Ryou y Malik, pronto lo sabremos.

* * *

Bien, esto ha sido todo nos vemos después con el siguiente capitulo, comenten si les gusto o no.

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien este es mi segundo capitulo ya me dirán si les ha gustado o no, bueno con ustedes el segundo capitulo._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a nuestros compañeros

Comenzando el día en la escuela, al entrar al salón, se podía ver que el pizarrón ya tenía más nombres de los que serían compañeros en la dinámica, al parecer Ryou, Malik, Hikari y Joey todavía no tenían compañero y solo Yugi y Tea ya tenían compañero Yugi con Yami y Tea con su amiga de segundo "B" Alejandra.

Buenos días –dijo Hikari saludando a sus amigos y poniendo su mochila en su banca

Buenos días –le devolvió del saludo Ryou

Hola –dijo joey

¿Y que ha sido de los otros? –pregunto Hikari

Yugi y tea están con sus compañeros y Malik no lo hemos visto –respondió Ryou

De acuerdo, entonces tengo que poner la segunda parte de mi plan –dijo la castaña saliendo del salón

Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto Joey

No se preocupen ya vuelvo –dijo ya afuera del salón y luego se dirigió a buscar a Bakura y a Marik

Oye, la chica del cabello café y rojo –dijo un chico llamando la atención de Hikari y haciendo que detuviese

Yo –dijo señalándose así misma

Si, ¿de qué grado eres? –pregunto aquel chico, tenía cabellos verde agua, ojos color verde esmeralda y una estatura que sobrepasaba a la de Hikari

Hikari Kiyama de primero, pero, ¿cómo te llamas tú? –preguntó

Lo siento, mucho gusto me llamó Jesse Anderson, puedes decirme Jesse y voy en segundo –respondió

De acuerdo, Jesse ¿para qué me llamaste? –pregunto

Quería saber si ya tenias compañero para la dinámica, es que no conozco mucho a los de primero y no se por quien decidirme –dijo Jesse

Yo no tengo compañero aún –dijo Hikari

Y quieres se mi compañera –dijo jesse

Tendrás que ganarme en un duelo –dijo Hikari

Genial, un reto por supuesto que acepto –dijo Jesse

Pero en la hora del receso, ahora tengo que buscar a alguien –dijo Hikari

Está bien, nos vemos luego –dijo yéndose a su salón

Luego Hikari siguió en busca de Bakura y Marik, todavía tenía tiempo para buscar, por que por alguna extraña razón se levanto temprano y fue a la escuela temprano, después de un rato los encontró y le pregunto a Marik si ya le pediría a Malik ser su compañero, este dijo que sí y mientras Hikari veía que Ryou estaba con Bakura lo que podía apostar era que ya eran compañeros y en efecto ya eran compañeros, después sonó el timbre y volvió a su salón.

En el salón…

Jóvenes, los maestros tendremos una reunión, así que mientras no estamos, los que ya tienen compañero tendrán que pasar el rato con ellos –dijo el maestro mientras tomaba un bolígrafo y un cuaderno y salía del salón y luego los alumnos salieron a buscar a sus compañeros

Yugi todavía no has ido con tu com-pa-ñe-ro –dijo Hikari haciendo que Yugi se sonrojara un poco

No, pero si iré –dijo aun con su sonrojo dirigiéndose a la salida del salón

Bien, yo vine por mi disco de duelo –dijo Hikari

¿Tendrás un duelo? –pregunto Ryou

Si, había quedado a la hora del recreo pero, supongo que ahora está bien –respondió la castaña

Bueno, me tengo que ir, que tengas suerte con tu duelo –dijo Yugi al ver a Yami esperando en el pasillo

Eh, si gracias –dijo la castaña

Hikari yo también me voy, Bakura debe de estar esperándome –dijo Ryou

Sí, que te vaya bien y tal vez ya se declaren sus sentimientos –dijo la chica mientras Ryou salía del salón

Mientras tanto con Marik y Malik…

Toma este collar será el que nos una como compañeros –dijo el mayor mientras sacaba dos collares y le daba un collar a Yugi que tenía un dije con una "Y" sujetada por un kuriboh

Gracias, está muy bonito –dijo mientras lo miraba

Yugi, ¿podrías ponerme el collar? –pregunto el mayor entregándole su cadena a Yugi

Eh, si –tomo el collar y se lo puso mientras un sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas

Gracias, oye ¿te sientes bien estas muy rojo? –pregunto interesándose por el menor

E-estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Si me tengo que preocupar, pues eres mi compañero y me importas –dijo Yami haciendo que el sonrojo de Yugi aumentara

Bien es ahora o nunca, tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos antes de que alguien me gane como ha dicho Hikari, vamos Yugi tu puedes, te gusta mucho ¿no? Pues entonces llénate de valor, y si te rechaza te quedarás con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado, vamos díselo –pensaba Yugi para sus adentros

Y-yami te puedo decir algo –dijo Yugi para obtener más la atención de Yami

Sí, ¿qué sucede? –pregunto el tricolor

E-es que, desde que llegue a la prepa t-tu, y-yo me enamore de ti a ¡Primera vista! –dijo el menor con un color carmesí en toda la cara y gritando la última frase

Yugi –se limito a decir Yami quien abrazo a Yugi y le planto un beso en la frente y después otro en los labios, todo parecía desvanecerse y solo estaban ellos dos disfrutando de aquel momento se quedaron así unos minutos separándose por la falta de oxigeno

Y-yami –dijo un poco entre cortado por que aun no regularizaba bien su respiración

Yugi, tú también me gustaste desde que te vi el primer día de clases y simplemente no sabía cómo llegar a ti, hasta que los ángeles me sonrieron y chocaste contra mí para así poder saber el nombre del ladrón rápido que se llevo mi corazón –dijo Yami mirándolo fijamente notando su felicidad a través de su sonrojo y su sonrisa

Me alegra mucho ser correspondido y me hace sentir lleno de dicha y felicidad y todo gracias a una pequeña ayuda –dijo Yugi sonriendo ampliamente por que no podía contener salir su felicidad

Con Jesse y Hikari…

Su duelo había comenzado en la azotea de la escuela e iban ambos muy a la par pero solo uno podía ganar.

Y ahora invoco a la bestia de Cristal gata amatista y coloco dos cartas boca abajo, ahora ataco directamente reduciendo los puntos de ataque de mi gata amatista a la mitad –dijo Jesse atacando a Hikari quien recibió un buen golpe con las garras de esa gata y se alegraba que solo era un holograma

Yo invocare a mi Doncella de la luz de luna, y activo la carta mágica tifón del espacio místico y destruyo una de tus carta boca bajo, y ahora ataco con mi valquiria del mago y seguida de mi doncella –dijo la castaña atacando

Eso ha sido un gran golpe, pero ahora ya no tienes escapatoria, ya tengo la última bestia de cristal y ahora ya puedo invocar al dragón arcoíris –dijo mientras detrás de él salía un enorme dragón blanco con unas esferas de los colores del arcoíris

Rayos, no lograre pasar a un siguiente turno –dijo Hikari contemplando al enorme dragón

No, no puedes escapar porque no tienes cartas boca bajo que te respalden y tal vez no pueda usar los efectos de mi dragón pero, si puedo atacar, ahora dragón arcoíris termina con esto –dijo Jesse atacando a la doncella y acabando con los puntos de vida de Hikari y haciendo que esta por el impacto cayera al suelo un metro atrás de donde estaba

Cielos, que golpe, pero ha sido un gran duelo –dijo Hikari mientras trataba de pararse después de recibir el impacto del ataque de Jesse

Sí, has jugado bien –dijo mientras ayuda a Hikari a levantarse del piso

Tú también has jugado genial y me has vencido, y ahora que he perdido seremos compañeros –dijo al fin parada

Sí, vamos a ver si ya llegaron los maestros antes de que nos castiguen –dijo recordando que los profesores estaban en reunión

Es cierto, bajemos –dijo empezando a correr hacia la puerta seguida de Jesse y luego bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad

Cuando por fin lograron bajar las escaleras y estaban por los salones de 2°, recuperaban el aliento de tanto correr recargados ambos en una pared.

Bien… iré a mi… salón a ver qué sucede –dijo ya más o menos regularizada su respiración

Si… está bien, nos… vemos luego –contesto él mientras veía como se iba Hikari y después él se fue a su salón

De nuevo en el salón de 1°C…

Bien al parecer llegue justo a tiempo –dijo Hikari al ver que el maestro aún no llegaba, pero ya varios alumnos estaban dentro del salón pero no visualizaba a Yugi dentro del salón

Hikari, viste a Yugi es que aún no llega y no sea que lo valla a regañar el profe si llega tarde a clases –dijo Tea cuando vio llegar a Hikari

Ok, le mandaré un mensaje para saber donde esta –dijo Hikari mientras de su mochila sacaba su móvil mientras escribía un mensaje para Yugi

"Hey, tal vez interrumpa pero si ambos no vuelven a clases serán castigados, pero yo crearé una distracción tienen unos quince minutos para llegar a la enfermería y actuar que te sientes un poco mal"

Yugi y Yami estaban charlando sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, al empezar a sonar el celular de Yugi y ver el mensaje de Hikari tomo a Yami de la mano, se pararon y Yugi le explico la situación a Yami mientras corrían hacia la enfermería.

Chicos tomen asiento –dijo el profesor entrando al salón alertando a Hikari y Tea

Profesor, podría acompañarme a la enfermería, es que Yugi y su compañero están ahí porque Yugi no se sentía bien pero no sabemos que darle y la enfermera no vino hoy –dijo Hikari tratando de parecer normal y real, aunque la única verdad que dijo fue la de que no vino la enfermera

Está bien, los demás mientras vuelvo comiencen a leer la página 35 de su libro –dijo el profesor accediendo a ir con Hikari a la enfermería

Por su lado Yami y Yugi corrían a todo lo que podían llegando al fin a la enfermería, Yugi se recostó en la camilla intentando normalizar su respiración, mientras Yami hacia lo mismo y se sentaba en un banco que estaba junto a la camilla. En ese momento llegaron el profesor y Hikari pero al menos ya respiraban normal Yugi y Yami.

Parece que tienes algo de fiebre –dijo el profesor buscando unas pastillas

Qué alivio nada grave –dijo Yami guiñándole un ojo a Yugi

Toma esta pastilla, ustedes dos pueden quedarse a cuidarlo –dijo el profesor mientras salía de la enfermería

Oye, nos has salvado de una grande –dijo Yugi levantándose de la camilla después de que se fuera el profesor

No ha sido nada, bueno me voy no quiero ser el mal tercio –dijo Hakari para dirigirse al salón

Espera –dijo Yami haciendo que se detuviese y volteara a ver a los tricolores

Gracias por todo –dijeron ambos al unísono

De nada –respondió y salió

Hikari al salir vio que alguien estaba escuchando y se había alejado, tal vez no debía darle importancia pero algo no le dio buena espina, y a juzgar por la sombra rápida que se movió parecía ser una chica la que estaba espiando, debería estar alerta.

Al final del día parece que a Yugi y Yami les fue muy bien y, al parecer no solo ellos si no que también Hikari y Jesse y quién habrá sido aquella que espiaba o solo era una confusión de Hikari se sabrá pronto.

* * *

Y bueno este fue mi segundo capitulo, dejen sus comentarios si les gusto si no les gusto o alguna duda.

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bien ya les he traído el siguiente capitulo, al parecer me he pasado un poco con la mala suerte de alguien pero todo estará bien, sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo que lo **disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un día duro tomado por lados buenos

Al día siguiente Hikari llegó con Yugi, Yugi entro al salón y dejo su mochila e inmediatamente se fue, Hikari se asomo por la puerta y vio que estaban Yugi y Yami en el corredor ella se disponía volver a su silla pero, de nuevo vio que alguien se escondía mientras miraba a la pareja.

Hey, tu –dijo Hikari quien se acerco al lugar donde aquella persona observaba y al percatarse de Hikari salió corriendo, se trataba de una chica pero no vio quien era

Ne, Hikari ¿qué haces? – dijo Jesse apareciendo de atrás

Ah, es que había aquí una chica sospechosa y se me escapo –dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a Jesse

Humm, habrá que tener cuidado, cambiando de tema ya tengo el objeto que usaremos para estar juntos en este proyecto –dijo Jesse

Bien, y ¿Qué es? –pregunto Hikari

Es una muñequera con un bordado que dice "Equipo #1 Hika y Jess" –dijo Jessy extendiendo el suyo a Hikari

Son increíbles, gracias –dijo Hikari

El sonido de la campana se hizo presente en los tres pisos de la escuela, avisando a los alumnos a volver a sus aulas.

De nada, nos vemos luego –dijo Jesse despidiéndose de Hikari camino a su salón

Al llegar al salón de 1°A…

Tomen asiento, hoy les presentaré un nuevo alumno –dijo el profesor

Mu… mucho gusto soy Jaden Yuki –dijo el chico nuevo con cabellos café claros en la parte superior y café la parte posterior, ojos de color café, tez moreno claro y altura de 1.62 como la de Hikari y Ryou

Sean buenos con él, toma asiento al lado de Hikari –dijo el profesor

Yo soy Hikari –dijo alzando la mano para que Jaden supiera de quien hablaba el profesor ya que había otros dos lugares vacíos

Profesor lo llama el director –dijo un alumno de tercero y se identificaba porque los de tercero tenían un bordado en el cuello de un 3

Voy en seguida, Hikari pon al tanto de todo a Jaden –dijo el profesor antes de salir

Bueno, primero bienvenido soy Hikari Kiyama, seré breve porque tal vez todos quieran hablar contigo, justo ahora en la escuela se está llevando una dinámica, tienes que buscar una persona que quiera ser tu pareja en este proyecto, tiene que ser de 2° grado te dejare mi libreta de apuntes y si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar compañero –dijo Hikari dándole su libreta

Muchas gracias, me encantaría que me ayudaras a encontrar a alguien en realidad aun no conozco todo en la escuela –dijo Jaden sonriente

Pues te mostraré la escuela y te ayudaré a encontrar a alguien –dijo Hikari

Gracia… - no pudo terminar Jaden porque fue rodeado por todos y sacando a Hikari del camino

Valla, que desesperados –dijo Hikari al observar que hasta sus amigos estaban en la multitud

Hikari le mandó un mensaje a Jesse para saber si en su salón había alguien que no tuviera pareja, pasaron unos minutos y dijo que sí, que había llegado un chico nuevo, Hikari le ídió que lo llevará al corredor de primero en el recreo.

Yugi, puedo hablarte de algo –dijo Hikari al tricolor

Sí, que sucede –respondió

Creo que alguien, bueno creo que una chica los ha estado espiando, no lo tomaría en serio pero en la enfermería estaba afuera escuchando y luego se fue corriendo y hoy en la entrada estaba viéndolos ella y fui a ver quién era pero salió corriendo y no supe de quien se trataba –dijo Hikari

Ya veo, me pregunto si le hicimos algo o solo estaba ahí por casualidad –dijo Yugi

Tal vez sea una chica celosa pero, no sé si de ti o de Yami, tal vez tienes una admiradora secreta o tal vez vallan detrás de Yami, pero puede que este mal y solo sea mi imaginación –dijo Hikari asumiendo unas hipótesis

Bueno, lo descubriremos después, aunque no creo que sea tu imaginación, Yami también me dijo que había visto a alguien cuando estábamos paseando –dijo Yugi

Está bien, vigilare sus alrededores para ver si encuentro a alguien –dijo Hikari

Sí, gracias por preocuparte –dijo Yugi

No es nada, a parte eres mi amigo después de todo –dijo Hikari sonriéndole al tricolor

Después de la pequeña charle de Hikari y Yugi, y la exhaustiva serie de preguntas que le hicieron a Jaden, llegó el profesor y anoto la tarea, explico algunas cosas.

Dos horas y media después llegó la hora del recreo, Jesse ya esperaba a Hikari con el chico nuevo y Yami esperaba a Yugi, pasaron unos minutos cuando la profesora del tecer periodo por fin los dejo salir ya que estaba regañando a un alumno.

Hola –dijo Hikari a Jesse y el otro chico

Hola, ¿presentamos a los chicos que nos acompañan? –pregunto Jessy

Sí, bien él es Jaden Yuki, Jaden el es Jesse Anderson y su acompañante –dijo Hikari presentado a Jaden

Y él es Chazz Princeton, Chazz ella es Hikari Kiyama y Jaden –dijo Jesse

Qué forma tan extraña de… presentar –dijeron Jaden y Chazz al mismo tiempo, el cabello de Chazz era negro al igual que sus ojos, de tez blanca y una altura de 1.68 al igual que la de Jessy

Bueno eso que importa –dijo Hikari

Oye, Kiyama aunque suenes normal pareces preocupada ¿qué te sucede? –dijo Chazz dándose cuenta de que Hikari estaba algo preocupada por Yami y Yugi

Puedes llamarme Hikari, Jaden tú también puedes hacerlo, y con respecto a mi preocupación no es nada, aún hay que darles el recorrido por la escuela así que –dijo Hikari sin agregar más

Oye Hikari, si sucede algo será mejor que vayas a verlo yo me quedare con ellos y les mostraré la escuela, anda y no sigas mintiendo ve –dijo Jesse

Muy bien, los veo luego y gracias –dijo Hikari empezando a correr

Mientras Yugi y Yami…

Me gusta comer a aquí… -dijo Yugi

Si el patio es refrescante y es buena la sombra que nos proporciona este árbol y lo que más me gusta es tu compañía Yugi –dijo Yami haciendo sonrojar al menor

Hikari ya estaba cerca de donde estaban Yugi y Yami no había nadie sospechoso o por lo menos eso creía Hikari, para observar si alguien no traía buenas intenciones subió a un árbol para observar mejor.

Al parecer no pasaría nada y todo estaba bien, pero un poco antes de bajar de árbol se dio cuenta que había una lata de pintura arriba del árbol donde estaban Yugi y Yami, bajo de árbol y al parecer Yami y Yugi ya se iban pero algo movió la lata e iba a caer encima de Yugi, Hikari corrió rápidamente ya que ni Yami se dio cuenta y…

¡Cuidado! –dijo Hikari empujando a Yugi con toda su fuerza haciéndolo caer encima de Yami mientras la pintura le caía encima, luego de ser empapado su uniforme por pintura color amarillo empezó a reírse de sí misma ya que suponía que se veía graciosa

La lata estaba abierta así que cayó la pintura encima de Hikari pero tenía amarrado un hilo lo cual al jalarlo haría que se cayera siguió el rastro de hilo pero ya no había nadie.

Oye, Hikari ¿estás bien? –pregunto Yugi

Sí, debes admitir que fue gracioso no te cae pintura amarilla todos los días –dijo Hikari riendo de nuevo

¿En serio? Y por cierto como supiste de la lata de pintura –pregunto Yami

Oh, es que estaba sentada arriba de ese árbol y lo vi cuando bajaba y como se estaba moviendo fui rápido a evitar que cayera sobre Yugi, lo único que no logré ver es quien movió la pintura –explico Hikari

Ya veo –dijo Yami

Pero ahora tienes que ir a limpiarte o no se quitara la pintura –dijo Yugi

Juum… no importa no me ha caído mucho en la cara y no me cayó en el cabello así que está bien –dijo Hikari

Pero… te regañaran los profesores o se reirán de ti –dijo Yugi

No pasará nada con los profesores máximo le mandarán nota a mi mamá y ya, y no me regañara ella y no creo que sea malo que se rían de mi esto enserio es gracioso, ya no te preocupes –dijo Hikari

Bueno… -dijo Yugi

Tu sí que encuentras forma de verle lo bueno –dijo Yami

Sí, al mal tiempo buena cara, iré a investigar quien pudo ser el que hace que casi le caiga la pintura a Yugi, tengan cuidado y avísenme si algo pasa –dijo Hikari luego de decir eso entro al edificio de la escuela dejando atrás el pateo delantero

Hikari caminaba en dirección de donde estaba la bodega del conserje ya que ahí guardaban las latas de pintura, al llegar estaba detrás de la puerta a punto de abrirla, pero se abrió de golpe del otro lado golpeando a Hikari aunque era algo raro que la puerta estuviera al revés abriendo hacia fuera.

Oh, lo siento chica, ¿estás bien? –dijo el conserje socorriendo a la chica

Si, valla golpe –dijo Hikari levantándose al mismo tiempo que sobaba su frente

Lo siento, y ¿qué buscabas? –pregunto amablemente el señor

Ah, quería saber si usted sabía de alguien que tomará una lata de pintura amarilla, es que quiero encontrar a esa persona –respondió Hikari

Le vas a regañar por macharte de pintura, mira tú uniforme esta todo pintado –dijo el conserje

Oh, en realidad no me importa eso el problema es que casi le cae la pintura a mi amigo que estaba con su novio y eso me ha enojado un poco, así que ¿sabe quien era? –dijo Hikari

Creo que era una chica de segundo grado la que vino aquí y llevaba un cubo de pintura no me dijo su nombre pero creo que llevaba un collar de rosas –dijo el señor

Mmm… con esto me basta, muchas gracias por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre? –dijo agradecida Hikari

Watanabe Hiroshi, y creo que si deberías quejarte, una chica tan bonita bañada de pintura amarilla eso no es nada bueno –dijo el hombre sonriéndole a Hikari

Gracias, mi nombre es Hikari Kiyama, nos vemos luego señor Hiroshi –dijo Hikari devolviéndole la sonrisa

Dime Watanabe –dijo el hombre

De acuerdo, nos vemos Watanabe –dijo Hikari despidiéndose y empezando a correr de nuevo hacia los salones de segundo

Al correr y llegar a las escaleras para subir a los salones de segundo, Hikari se quedo viendo con un poco de cansancio pero aún así subió corriendo las escaleras luego se detuvo viendo que los alumnos que estaban por ahí la miran y se reían ella solo tomaba importancia a los cuellos en busca de un collar de rosas, luego de unos minutos encontró a Jesse, Chazz y Jaden.

Eh, ¿qué te ha pasado Hikari? –pregunto Jaden

Pues salve a un amigo de que le cayera pintura amarilla –respondió Hikari

¿Estás bien?, no te molesta que se rían de ti –le pregunto Jesse

No, no me molesta, tal vez comience una nueva moda –dijo Hikari

Y ¿cómo exactamente que te ha caído la pintura? –pregunto Chazz

Esta en un árbol buscando a alguien que tuviese malas intenciones al estar cera de un amigo y su novio, ya que anteriormente alguien los estaba espiando, al parecer es una chica, ellos estaban a punto de irse y cuando baje del árbol vi la lata de pintura aunque era pequeña, se iba a caer así que corrí y empuje a Yugi porque a él le iba a caer la pintura –explico Hikari

¿Tienes alguna pista de quien se trata? –pregunto Janden

Si fui a ver al conserje Watanabe quien me dio un golpe con la puerta mientras yo iba a abrirla, entonces le pregunte si alguien se había llevado un bote de pintura y me dijo que si que era una chica de 2° grado con un collar de rosas, luego vine aquí –dijo Hikari se escucho el sonido de la campana para regresar a clases Hikari pensó que el tiempo se hizo largo ya que solo había pasado una hora pero parecían dos

Bueno tendremos que investigarlo mañana ahora volvamos a clases –dijo Jesse

Nos vemos –dijo Hikari despidiéndose de los dos mayores

Al llegar al piso de primero fueron a su salón, Jaden entro primero y Hikari al poner un pie dentro su sistema colapso, asiéndola caer al piso desmayada el sonido alerto a sus amigos y viéndola en el suelo pidieron permiso Yugi y Jaden para llevarla a la enfermería y le hablaron a Jesse ya que era su compañera, así que Jesse la cargo hasta la enfermería y allí la atendió la enfermera.

Está bien, solo ha perdido la conciencia, parece que su sistema estaba muy cargado así que solo se dio un descanso lo que provoco el desmayo –explico la enfermera a los chicos preocupados

Ya veo, aún así sigo preocupado –dijo Jaden

Al parecer es mi culpa, debí de haber tenido más cuidado desde que me advirtió y cuidarme solo –dijo Yugi

No te culpes, además si ella no lo hacia se iba a sentir muy impotente y descansaría menos en la búsqueda de quien haya hecho eso –dijo Jesse colocando su mano en el hombro de Yugi

Auch mi cabeza, eh no estoy en el salón –dijo Hikari sobándose la cabeza mientras miraba hacia los lados

Qué bueno que ya despertaste –dijo Jaden

¿Qué paso? –pregunto Hikari

Te desmayaste –dijo la enfermera

¿Por qué? me habré desmayado –dijo Hikari y luego se escucho un rugido proveniente de su estomago

Hikari acaso será que… -dijo Jesse

Olvidaste comer –termino Yugi la frase

Cierto, no he comido nada, olvide mi caja de almuerzo en casa –dijo Hikari recordando

A todo esto ¿por qué estas de color amarillo?

Al final parece haber sido un día difícil para Hikari aunque tomando por el lado positivo pero, después de todo encontraran a la culpable del uniforme amarillo de Hikari.

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy, gracias a los reviews de **YamiNekoAsagita** y **Guest** también al de **Holly Motto**

Que les pareció este tercer capitulo, ¿algún Review?

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
